YuGiOh! Star Wars Style REBOOT
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: I, Sakura Solo, have returned! Here is my Star Wars crossover revamped staring Jaina Solo as its heroine. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style Reboot

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Howdy guys! The author, formerly known as Sakura Solo, is back with the updated and hopefully better Star Wars/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. This time around, I am making Jaina Solo the heroine, and hopefully a better storyline will follow. For character references, Jaina is modeled of Sakura from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. All characters and plotlines belong to Kodansha, Kazuki, George Lucas and Clamp. In the meantime, please read my other fan story over in the Wolverine and the X-Men section. It's called "X-Men Jedi Rising", and I would love reviews for it. Enjoy!

Star Wars Style Reboot: Chapter 1

How the Sennen items were Taken to Coruscant

Opening theme- Evening Falls by Enya

Suggested Soundtrack: - Exile by Enya

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…_

Five thousand years ago, our galaxy was caught up in an epic battle that would decide the fate of the fledgling Galactic Republic. The noble Jedi Knights and there Republican allies were battling the dreaded Dark Lords of the Sith who wanted total control of the galaxy. There were numerous battles, and one minor incident would forever decide the fate of Anakin Skywalker's fourteen year old granddaughter, Jaina Solo, long after the events of the Jedi-Sith wars.

As it happened, a band of Jedi, fleeing from their Sith pursuers, crash landed on an uncharted planet in the Unknown Regions where they discovered something truly amazing! A young Padawan came across a tomb, and found seven mysterious golden items. Unaware of the power and destruction they could wield, they were brought back to Coruscant. The Jedi Council could sense darkness radiating from them, and as a result had them locked away.

As the millennia passed, the Sennen Items were lost, until one found its way into the hands of the Chosen One's teenage granddaughter, forever sealing her fate with the enigmatic soul that resided within.


	2. Jaina Solo's Mystery Triumph

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style Reboot

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey it's me Sakura Solo here. I am back rebooting some of my best fanfics, so this one gets the first MAJOR overhaul. As I said in the last chapter, I own nothing. Just to note, Jaina looks like Sakura from Tsubasa: Reservoir in case anybody forgot. Jacen looks like Syoran and more characters are forthcoming! Enjoy.

Suggested soundtrack: A Maiden's Policy from Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: Jaina Solo's Mystery Triumph

It was late August on Coruscant, and school was just beginning to let out for the day. !4 year old Jaina Solo had just finished downloading her homework assignments to her data pad, when she noticed her Duel Monster's deck was missing. Reaching out with the Force, she immediately knew who the culprit was.

Letting out a tired sigh, the lithe brunette groaned, "Really, Ivory? Stealing my deck again- you are so juvenile! But then again, what should I expect from second rate Imperial spawn?" She grinned evilly as the overly pale, buxom blonde towered over her Jedi schoolmate. Reaching out with the force, Jaina reassembled it into her satchel.

Ivory glared, "Just because your Vader's grandkid doesn't mean you can use the Force." Jaina laughed, "Lame-o comeback." Ivory lunged forward, hitting Jaina's left collarbone and landing her on the floor. Ivory Leblanc was Imperial Center Secondary School's steel hands combat champion for six years running. Steel hands always had force-sensitive students on the floor, and Jaina was no exception. Of course, Jaina had always tried to even the playing field, but she had no luck.

Just then, a grayish head with black curls popped in. "Vashta Nerada, Leblanc! You are so in for it now!" The female Vong cracked her knuckles, and Ivory beat a hasty retreat. Nem Yim reached down to give her pal a hand. "Did she hurt you,' she asked.

Jaina shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine Nem. Just wish I could beat her at her own game."

Nem laughed, "At least she didn't call you flat-chested again. If we were anime characters, you would be Ran More, for sure." Jaina laughed at the joke. She did have a nice bust line, owing to her late mother, Leia Organa Solo. Leia had died in a politically charged assassination when Jaina had hardly been 2 years old. Even now, with Jacen away studying politics on Corellia and Han running the Senate, she was mostly on her own, learning the Jedi Arts and playing Duel Monsters.

As the two parted ways, Jaina gave pause to her family's situation. After her mother's death, Han was pressured into taking over, and ever since Jaina had rarely seen him. Her twin brother, Jacen decided at the age of 12 he wanted to go into politics, so he started attending school on Corellia, leaving Jaina with her Uncle Luke and the droids. It wasn't a bad life, she had her best friend, Nem Yim, but still she felt lonely.

As a result, she turned to her Duel Monsters deck and considered them her surrogate family. They were the ones she confided in, those who heard her joys and defeats, her hopes and fears. Then there was the Sennen Puzzle. A gift from the Corellian ambassador on her 14th birthday, Jaina had spent the last six months working on it, and it was almost complete. The Puzzle resembled an inverted pyramid, and Jaina has almost slipped in the final piece when a sharp knock interrupted her!

"Jaina, dear? Are you working on your homework? Dinner's going to be ready soon," Luke called through the closed door. Jaina nodded quickly, "In just a second, Uncle Luke, let me finish something." Luke laughed, "Nice try, young lady. Homework first, then dinner. Your puzzle can wait." Jaina sighed; there was no use arguing with the Jedi Master who also happened to be your uncle.

Once she had completed her homework, she strolled out into the dining room for dinner. Over the course of the meal, she learned how the peace deal between the Trandoshans and Wookies were going- not well at all- along with other bits and pieces of political bickering and what not.

Once she finished her meal, Jaina excused herself, and quickly closed the door. Changing into a sleeveless tank that showed her slender midriff and a knit miniskirt, Jaina bent over her workdesk and completed the task at hand!

"Sweet space, I'm done," she hollered excitedly as she raced towards a full length mirror. The polished silver reflected back a stunning image; a young girl with wild, short brown hair, a tieback top revealing a well toned upper back and a nice sized bust. It also showed her long legs and the puzzle thingy hanging down between her breasts! Jaina blushed as she sat down on her bed. "Might need to adjust the chain-" a sudden burst of light blinded her as she fell backwards, head hitting the pillow.

Run time: 21:19


	3. Jaina's Handsome Enigma

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style Reboot

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Tusbasa.

Suggested soundtrack: Overture/Ice Dance from Edward Scissorhands

Chapter 2: Jaina's Handsome Enigma

As soon as the light faded, Jaina found herself in a totally unfamiliar place. "Where in space am I," she wondered as she explored the room. Besides the obligatory Jedi artifacts and training materials, there were also books, pictures, toys and speeder bike equipment. There was also a small picture shrine, somewhat hazy and obscured.

"Mother," Jaina gasped, as she knelt in front of the elaborate shrine. Picking up the lightsaber, the blade shone white, just like hers! As she gazed towards the far wall, an ominous looking door caught her eye. It had the same symbol as her puzzle, why she was inside the puzzle!

Swallowing her fear, Jaina opened the door, and crossed the threshold into a drafty corridor. In front of her was the same door, but something ominous radiated from behind. Pushing ahead, Jaina stumbled over the doorway, and scraped her knee as she landed on the floor. Where she was now was bitter cold and drafty.

"H-hello? Is anyone here," Jaina called out, using her lightsaber blade to illuminate the immediate area. A sharp voice replied coldly, "Who dares to enter my sanctum?" The voice was deep, confident, and sexy. Jaina blushed, but the speaker was rather uncivil.

"I have, thank you very much! Now, in the name of the New Jedi Order, I, Jaina Solo, order you to show yourself." Discarding her lightsaber, she decided to negotiate first.

The room lit up almost at once, as each inhabitant prepared to size up the competition. Jaina was taken aback, it was a spirit! He was human and about her age, slightly older waring the high school uniform. He had tri colored spiky hair that was blonde, purple and black. His eyes were dark red, the color of Vader's lightsaber blade. He was handsome, and Jaina felt like swooning. But first, she had to find out who he was.

The spirit was just as surprised upon seeing his intruder- a young girl, fourteen years old, with wild, short brown hair, white clothes, and deep emerald eyes. Her eyes held a roaring fire; he felt something stirring. He could tell she was no threat, but she was wearing his puzzle! _Well then,_ he thought dryly, _might as well apologize._ Smirking, he conjectured slyly, "Well, Jaina- what do you have to say for yourself entering without permission?"

That did it! Fuming, Jaina marched straight towards the spirit and started poking him in the chest, shouting; "Look here, you! I'm the one who spent six months putting this puzzle together- and you're the one who summoned me! So can it!"

She gave his cheek a good hard smack, and as she went for the other, he clutched both her wrists. He whispered softly, "We seem to be at an impasse, my lady." Letting go of her wrists, he bowed and kissed her hands, "I do owe you my thanks for freeing me, Jaina." His voice was hardly above a whisper, and Jaina shivered. Just then, everything went black, and Jaina returned to the world of the living.

Run time: 22:08


	4. Shadow Duels Equal Sith? Jaina's Honor

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style Reboot

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Tusbasa. / 123 / indicate conversations between Jaina and Yami. Yami's words will be in italics, FYI.

Suggested Soundtrack: Across the Stars from Attack of the Clone

Chapter 3: Shadow Duels Equal Sith? Jaina's Honor

After a fitful night's sleep, Jaina forced herself awake at 5:02 am. Birds were chirping, and the sun had yet to rise. "Oh force, what a night," she groaned. Noticing the completed puzzle still around her neck, she figured she and the spirit needed to get along, she being his vessel and all. "With my luck, he had to be handsome," she mused.

A hand touched her shoulder, it was the spirit! "Sleep well, my lady," he asked coyly. Jaina snorted, "Are you trying to frighten me? I already apologized, and I am not a child. I am fourteen years old." Turning around to face him, Jaina could see he really was trying to apologize. "I've slept better, thanks for asking. By the way, you never answered my question. Just who in the blinking galaxy are you?"

The spirit closed his eyes in thought, "To tell you, I cannot remember who I am. All I know is that I am the King of Games or Yami in your language. So you could call me-"

"Okay, Yami Yugi it is," Jaina decoded, "Yami Yugi means 'Dark King of Games' and it suits you." Her cheeks enflamed, Yami Yugi smiled at her slightly.

As she got dressed, Jaina regaled Yami Yugi with her family's history; starting with Shmi Skywalker's abduction by space pirates. By the time breakfast was ready, Yami Yugi learned about Luke and Leia's connection as twins when C3PO waddled into the dining room. Jaina smiled, "Good morning, Threepio."

Threepio bowed, "Good morning, Mistress Jaina. I am so glad to see you are feeling fully functional again." Jaina asked, "I was feeling fine this morning." The droid commented, "Well, Artoo was quite insistant you were in your room, arguing with a young man. I must admit you were yelling in your sleep. If there was a young man in your room, it sounded like you two were arguing like your parents used to way back when…" He stopped suddenly when Artoo rolled in, beeping about breakfast.

Jaina seated herself, before programming the kitchen droid what she felt like eating. Threepio's last remarks about her mother sent a strong wave of dulled grief well up in her soul. Yami Yugi sensed this also. What had happened to Princess Leia?

/_What happened to your mother, Jaina_ /

/Yami? How?... Oh, telepathy./

/_Jaina, please tell me what's troubling you._/

/My mother, Princess Leia, *sniff* well, back in the early days of the Rebellion, she and Dad would bicker a lot. It's sorta how they flirted. When Jacen, my twin brother, and I were still babies, she died. A political rival killed her- right in front of our eyes./

/_Do you still remember the incident?_/

/Not really, just feelings and dream images. Uncle Luke said we were much too young to remember./

Yami Yugi could tell Jaina wasn't keen on this subject, so he backed off slightly. She was so interesting, this young woman determined to follow in her mother's footsteps. Jaina ate in a comfortable silence; talking to someone had actually helped somewhat.

The day was overcast, and Nem was in bed with a head cold. Jaina told Yami that Nem was her dearest friend. As they drew closer to the campus, Jaina girded her loins.

/_What's wrong?/_

/Nothing's wrong, I like school. I just don't care for the students. They're all Imperials, and they are all violent or perverted. Everyone thinks I'm responsible for Mother's death, and I should be a Sith. But don't worry, I can take care of myself./

Yami didn't have to wait long to see what Jaina was talking about. Groups of teenagers were roaming about, a trio approached Jaina, a lecherous look in their eyes. Activating her lightsaber, Jaina brandished it menacingly, "I'm not a great target. One false move, and I'll slice ya in half!" Yami Yugi was impressed, she wasn't half bad. Unfortuneatley, this group had dealt with lightsabers before, and used a magnet to send it flying to the roof. "Now you're in for it girlie, nobody messes with us," they growled viciously.

Three against one in a fight is never fair, but Jaina did not back down, and soon gained the upper hand. Only when the leader took a mini-tazer to Jaina's neck, did she see red. Jaina Solo hit the ground with a thud, but she sat up groaning in pain, "I am not some weak damsel in distress. I'm a Jedi, and I'm not going down that easily." Another his to her torso had her blacking out!

/Yami Yugi!/

/_Jaina, are you all right?/_

/I think so. Can you materialize and grab my lightsaber? I am so gonna kick their butts to Mos Eisly and back. Ooh../

_/You're too weak, rest now./_

Refusing to hear Jaina's ardent protests, Yami Yugi materialized beside her. A sudden fog poured in around the group as Jaina nearly materialized into her Soul Room. "Must… watch… showdown…;" she thought forcefully, using every ounce of remaining strength and Force training to watch from the portion of fencing inside the fog.

The trio's leader, a hairy Corellian named Wolfe stared at Yami, "Who the hell are you, Skywalker-Solo's pimp?" His cronies snickered at the first rate insult. Yami retorted angrily, "I am the protector of this maiden, and what you have done to her, as a fellow scholar and Jedi is unforgivable. Prepare to pay!"

Suggested soundtrack: Duel of the Fates from The Phantom Menace

The gang burst out laughing: "Yeah right! Whatever!" The spirit shrugged, "Look, I've got a shit load of money. Any of you who throw their daggers into the largest amount gets the pot." So the Shadow Game got under way.

Jaina just stared at the going on, "Some way to get revenge. Just hope nobody gets seriously hurt." The supposed leader, Wolfe, was greedy and aimed for Yami's left hand. "HIE-AAH," he shrieked, but his knife flew like a boomerang and THWACK! Landed right in the middle of his penis!

"JEDISPAWN," he wailed in pain, trying to stop the blood flow. His comrades were scared stiff, but attempts to avenge him had the same results. Standing over them, Yami spat, "Don't ever attempt to rape Jaina again." They weakly agreed before passing out.

Once the fog lifted, Jaina crawled to Wolfe's side. "Thank the Maker, just unconscious." Yami, you bastard! I can't believe you tried to kill them. Is that how you mete out justice, vigilante style," Jaina ranted hysterically.

Yami replied coolly, "I wasn't going to kill them, the Shadow Games merits out justice as I see fit. Yes, you could have taken them on, but you were in way over your head, and you should always have backup in dangerous situations. I care for you Jaina, and I will always protect you." To drive this last point home, he kissed her seeringly. Jaina smiled, not noticing her hot tears.

Run time: 23:18 


	5. Revenge and Show down

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style REBOOT

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey guys, happy 2012! Sorry about the lack of updates, but I am back in school full time, so here is chapter 4! I don't own anything mentioned. If this was an actual anime, Mara Jade would be voiced by Karen Gillam, who is best known as Amy Pond on Doctor Who. Instead of Life Day, Durin's Day is the Star Wars equivalent of Christmas.

Chapter 4: Rendezvous with Fate! Shadow Game Showdown, Seishiro vs. Jaina

Suggested Soundtrack: It's Hard Work- Spirited Away, Scherzo for Motorcycle and Trumpet- Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, The Battle Drums- Princess Mononoke.

The school bells ringing broke Jaina out of her shock. She had just witnessed the power of the Millennium Puzzle, defeated some of Imperial Center School's worst offenders, and gotten her first kiss! Okay, not what she had been hoping for, but still!

Running to the classroom, she flattened Ivory LeBlanc and took her seat in front of the class. The teacher, a dowdy humanoid matron curtly greeted her students before having them start on their history lesson. The eighth graders were currently studying Coruscanti history, or how the planet was chosen to be the center of galactic politics. Post Palpatine, the New Republic functioned as a democratic government, while Coruscant proper was run as bicameral democracy, relying on an entrenched beauracracy to run the daily affairs of law and order, education, etc.

As the teacher droned on about the pogroms run by storm troopers in the madness following the Clone Wars, Jaina's mind wandered and reminisced about her family's role in founding the Imperial Empire, namely her grandfather- Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader. She knew the statistics, the people slaughtered, the species enslaved and decimated- all in the name of peace and security. "It's amazing, how Palpatine was able to consolidate power while the people who voted for him sat by and did nothing, until it was too late," she mused while tracing out her family tree. Just then, an attendant droid informed the teacher, and she turned to the class, smiling.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Ryou Bakura from Naboo. Mr. Bakura, you can sit behind Miss Skywalker-Solo," she chatted cheerily as she showed the class their new comrade, a human boy with fluffy-white hair and warm brown eyes. He wasn't bad looking, maybe Nem would like him. Walking up to Jaina, he smiled kindly, "You are Jaina Skywalker-Solo, Princess Leia's daughter and heir…"

Jaina laughed, "Hi, Ryou. It's nice to meet you, as well. Heir? If you mean to the throne of New Alderaan, then yes, you could say that." Turning around to complete her schoolwork, Ryou's glaze fell on her family tree. At that moment, his glaze darkened, and a raspy voice growled in her ear, "_Mal'ary'ush…Lady Vader"_

She sat up straighter, and looked around, but there was nobody there. Yami Yugi sensed something was up, but whoever it was had vanished! Once morning classes were over, testing began for the younger students, so Jaina had the rest of the day off. "It's about time, there is something creepy about Bakura," she told Yami as she headed towards the Jedi Academy. "Well, I did sense something, but I could not locate the source. Whoever it is was using Shadow Magic, like me. I forbid you from fighting this being,' he pontificated.

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Vashta, you sound my Uncle Luke. He didn't have a Millennium Item, I think he was using the Force. As I was writing my essay, I heard a voice call me 'Lady Vader' and Mal'ary'ush. The Noghri, a race enslaved by the Empire, called my mother that. It means 'Lady Vader'… but I'm a Jedi… and Grandfather redeemed himself by saving my Uncle Luke's life. If it is a Sith, I must fight him, it's what we Jedi do. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

Yami reluctantly gave his consent, and they headed out to towards Imperial Center's many shopping arcades. As Jaina walked along the partially crowded tree-lined streets, she heard a cheerful cry, "Jaya!" Jaina laughed, "Mara Jade!" The red haired smuggler grinned at her fiancée's niece, "Came back to start planning the wedding. So, that's the Sennen Puzzle? Your uncle told me all about it. I wonder if their really is a Mononoke in there, like legend has it."

As this mention, Jaina blushed and Mara smiled. Reaching out with the Force, she beseeched the spirit, "Mononoke-domo, please take care of Jaina. She relies on herself way too much. Also, please let her help you." Yami Yugi nodded in agreement, pleased with the respect he was getting.

Sitting down at an outdoor café, Jaina asked Mara what she was doing back on Coruscant, besides planning the meeting. Mara explained that she was smuggling in Black* watches from Hutt space, where bootleg models were being shipped out instead of the actual pieces. Jaina groaned, "Leave it to the Hutts to find some kind of loophole to exploit. Where were they being shipped from, Nar Shadda or Nal Hutta?"

Mara explained that Talon Karrde and Shada Du'kal were planet side getting limited edition Black*'s as anniversary gifts. Jaina mentioned that she was planning on getting one for Jacen's Durin's Day gift.

Once they arrived at the store, there was a huge line out the front door. Making their way inside, Mara and Jaina caught up with Shada and Karrde. "Is that you Jaina? My goodness, I haven't seen you since you were in diapers. Force, your beautiful, just like your mother," Karde smiled as Shada and Mara yakked about the wedding. Jaina beamed, and asked, "Am I really beautiful like Mother was?" Karrde smiled sadly, "Yes, Leia would be so proud of you. Really, I mean it. Now, where are those damn watches?"

While they waited on the floorwalker Twi'lek to assist them, Jaina felt a slight tremor in the Force. Excusing herself, she made her way downstairs towards the basement. Sure enough, there was a man wearing white robes, black hair and glasses. He had only one eye, and he was sporting a curved lightsaber hilt! Jaina gulped, a Sith!

He chuckled at her, "To think the Mal'ary'ush was a little girl? Not even a Jedi Knight yet!" Brandishing his lightsaber, he announced, "Try to defeat me, and we will see who is worthy of ruling this galaxy."

What he was saying made no sense, but Jaina cleared her mind of doubts before engaging him in battle. As their lightsabers clashed, she queried, "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking." The man replied calmly, "I am Seishiro, a hunter of Jedi Knights." Jaina frowned, "So you're a hold over from Palpatine's reign?"

Seishiro clicked his tongue in distaste, "Not in the least, I am a survivor of the Clone Wars." Confused, Jaina lunged at him, only to be shoved violently towards the wall. Yami Yugi was about ready to take over, when Jaina slowly stood up, "There is no way that some second rate Sith Lord wannabe will ever best my grandfather as ultimate Sith Lord or Jedi." Using the Force, she levitated a crate of watches, and slammed it on top of him.

Seoshiro was defeated, but not before throwing Force lightning at her. She yelped in pain as he breathed his last. Yami materialized, and helped Jaina to her feet, "You really are amazing." She smiled, as they made their way upstairs.

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure spoke to Seishiro, "You have done well, Seishiro. She is truly Mal'ary'ush. However, the spirit nearly got involved, and that I cannot forgive." Seishiro screamed as his body was torn to bits by a horrific metal drill. Surveying the cityscape, the spirit muttered, "Jaina Skywalker-Solo, Princess of New Alderaan and Lady Vader, you will be my bride once I defeat the Nameless Pharaoh, not his. Together we will rule this galaxy far, far away… Ku ku ku ku ku…"


End file.
